Vaticas Exterminatus
Property of Dominus001 Vaticas_Exterminatus_Intercessor.png Vaticas_Exterminatus_Armorial.png The Vaticas Exterminatus are a recently created Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes comprised entirely of newly revealed Primaris Space Marines. They were created as a part of the recent Ultima Founding, which occurred during the dawning of the 42nd Millennium. Despite the question of their lineage, which is rumoured to descended from the gene-stock of the heroic Blood Angels, this newly created Chapter has proven to be highly effective when battling against the Neverborn and their Chaos allies. History Some foresaw the psychic awakening, others did not listen. A dispute exploded among the highest echelon regarding creating an elite small commando force of psychic Primaris marines. In any case, the High-Twelve eventually agreed, and an all-new psychic Primaris successor Chapter was created, and in short time the Vatacus Exterminatus have proven their worth against daemonic forces and renegade chapters. Many of the arguments stated that the cost of creating such an elite "new, untested & unreliable" fighting force, said to be on par with the formidable warriors of the Adeptus Custodes and the mysterious Grey Knights, using rare technology was just to much to risk and pricey. Others deemed them a necessary commando force, limited to two-hundred and fifty. The chapter they were founded from is a secret; however it is believed to be Blood Angels for their combat style, although Guilliman's gene-seed likely mixed with Sanguinius to help purify it. It would also explain their close ties with the Blood Angels as advisers. Due to politics, primarily some High Lords not fully trusting the project, the idea of using Grey Knights to create the new Primaris was rejected. Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks Specialist Ranks Reverend - Librarian Vaticas - Battle Brother Exterminatus - Terminator Line Ranks Specialist Units & Formations Primaris Interceptors are the Chapters tactical and fast attack force. Each Knight wears a wrist-mounted Storm Bolter while wielding a Force Katanas, or Storm Shield with Force Mace. One per squad is usually outfitted with a wrist-mounted Flamer. Tac squads typically carry Melta bombs for enemy heavy armour, with their standard tactics being to teleport in, attach grenade, teleport out, goodbye tank. Exterminatus Terminators are outfitted with short-range jump-packs and accelerant boosters to close the charge distance quickly. Unfortunately, teleportation packs have of yet, been unsuccessful when fitted to the new suits. Terminators are commonly outfitted with Force Claymores or Thunder Hammers with a wrist-mounted Thermal cannon. Even with their powerful arsenal, their main combat tactics focus on their physic abilities, each marine being able to cast devastating telekinesis, and mind-erupting attacks, even the ability to generate temporary force fields. The Chapter has four Liberians and is considered Champions. Their physic abilities are so potent that they typically do not require weapons; instead, they obliterate enemy regiments purely with their mind, tearing armour apart, and troops to burst. Specialist Vehicles Limited to three Repulser transport tanks, armed with Thermal cannons. One Redemptor dreadnaught wields a Heavy Claymore and shield with one Heavy Incinerator under its sword arm. Another melee Redemptor wields two Heavy Nodachi swords which can slice through enemy armour with ease. Duel Onslaught Gatling cannons are also attached. For distance, one modified Redemptor is fitted with a Heavy Stalker cannon for sniping, held with two arms. Each 120mm Raptor shell can pierce thick tank armour from two-miles away. One more sniper Redemptor is armed with a Heavy Hellblaster rifle, accurate up to two-thousand meters. Only four Exterminatus Redemptor's in total exist and are classed as War Death Pain Ignis Order of Battle Headquarters The "Ether," a Relic Dreadnought warship, small yet fitted with void shields and deadly melta/seeking torpeodes. Its two main weapons is one Hellstorm cannon and one Volcano cannon. Companies The Chapter comprises of two main tactical branches; First Company ("Vaticas") wears Primaris power armour with Interceptor teleporters. Second Company ("Exterminatus") wear Primaris Terminator armour, modified using a combination of Centurion and Terminator armour and is more substantial than other Chapter Terminators. Chapter Culture & Beliefs Chapter Gene-Seed Combat Doctrine Yet with their powerful arsenal, their central combat tactics focus on their physic abilities. Each marine has the power to cast devastating telekinesis, and mind-erupting attacks, even the ability to generate temporary force fields. Each Vaticas Primaris has the mental capacity of a Liberian, or Grey Knight, and they are believed to be incorruptible to Chaos influence. Six Grey Knights and Blood Angels work as combat advisors; each operator with decades of combat and leadership experience. Notable Members *'Chamber Regent Argyle' - Current Chapter Master of the Vaticas Exterminatus. Argyle is a proficient psychic, he manages a force thunder hammer and leads the Vaticus into battle. Wearing power armour with a Rosarius and combi-Inferno/Stormbolter. *'Reverend Winning' - Chief Librarian. Unarmed, is has no need for firearms, his thoughts alone conjure up power shock wave tearing flesh from bone and igniting enemies into dust. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Their armour and helm is Primaris Grey Knight armour with a loincloth. Rose Gold with vintage Blue. Chapter Badge Their icon is a storm rain cloud indicating the storm to come as well as the cloud representing the ether (a place where mere mortals can not tread). Chapter Fleet *'Ether (Unknown Dreadnought class Warship)' - Serves as the flagship of the Chapter. Chapter Relics Relations Allies *'Grey Knights' *'Blood Angels' Enemies *'Ruinous Powers' *'Daemons' *'Psykers'''